


Forget the World

by dephigravity



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Community: mating_games, Danny/Jackson - Freeform, Fanart, M/M, NSFW, dackson, janny - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:27:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dephigravity/pseuds/dephigravity
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My submission for the Canon Divergence challenge for Mating Games.</p>
<p>"What if Danny and Jackson were more than just friends?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forget the World

  


also on  @ http://dephigravity.tumblr.com/post/88788893690


End file.
